L's Needs
by ChairoftheBored
Summary: LxL and LightxLight with an strong undertone of LightxL. Pretty much PWP. Yotsuba arc. Oneshot.


L's Needs

Yet again, Light woke up with morning wood. He shifted uncomfortably between the sheets, turning his back to L, partly to hide his erection and partly out of resentment. Surely L must realise that he, a teenage boy, must have certain... needs?

He gritted his teeth and issued a hissing sigh, which stopped abruptly when the unexpected voice of L sounded right next to his shoulder.

"You know, Light, I have recently come to a conclusion on a certain issue which has been a subject of indecision for me for some time now."

Light jumped and whipped his head round angrily to where L was craning over him with an infuriatingly earnest look on his face.

"I'm so happy for you!" growled Light exasperatedly. Well, what other sort of response did L expect to a ridiculously inconclusive statement like that?

L paid no heed to Light's sarcasm and continued: "Thank you. But I will elaborate; I have come to the conclusion that it would be acceptable for both of us to masturbate. Preferably in the shower, for obvious hygiene reasons."

Light gawped. That he was not expecting. Well, once he got past the initial shock and horror at the sheer _inappropriateness_ (he was gripped by a momentary illogical urge to deny any knowledge of the existence of a phenomenon known as masturbation), he came round to the idea that L's _conclusion_ was actually quite welcome.

"This morning would be a good a time as any to put this new policy into action." L looked pointedly at the slight disturbance in the covers made by Light's erection, then "politely" averted his eyes as if he hadn't just stared at Light's cock.

Light made an indignant noise, but made no further protest as L hopped down from the bed and they proceeded to the shower. As L unlocked the handcuffs and they undressed (with their backs to each other, which seemed a little ineffectual now), Light realised he was actually quite nervous. He was going to masturbate with L there. And L would most likely be watching. Scrutinising. And getting himself off at the same time (he had said "us"). If that was right, then Light would be present while L brought himself to orgasm. This couldn't be a good idea... Light told himself that it was actually quite commonplace for boys to engage in group masturbation, but there was nothing he could do to shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They turned and stepped into the double shower. L did not look at Light's erection, to his relief. Light tried not to look at L. Oh God _why_ did he have to be under L's supervision in _every aspect_ of his life?

L stood under the jet, water collecting in his hair and dripping off the ends to run in rivulets down his body... wait, L was holding something! Light had been so busy trying not to look at L he'd forgotten to keep an eye on him... what was he planning? Light tilted his head and peeked through a gap in his wet fringe, not really bothering to hide his curiosity this time – he was perfectly entitled to want to know what L had in his hand... oh God. L was going to...

The object in question was a dildo. L was going to fuck himself with a dildo. Light thought the agreement entailed indulging in a quick, discrete wank, not a drawn out, exerting, _inconvenient _self-pleasuring session.

Light's heartbeat thumped as he washed himself and L did likewise. He was delaying, waiting for L to initiate the act; he was too freaked out that he was going to have to be within a metre of him when he was using that thing. He was frozen to the spot, his mind drawing a blank.

Light shivered (despite the warmth of the water). So L liked it that way. It was no big deal. The aforementioned chose this moment to finish washing himself and crouched down, placing the dildo upright on the floor beneath him where a suction cup anchored it to the tiles. _No, wait! _Light's brain screamed. He wasn't ready! He needed more time to steel himself! Did they have to go through with this?

"I don't know about you, but I've been really looking forward to this." said L casually, looking up into Light's startled face, then promptly sat on the dildo.

Light tried to look away. He tried, but there was no ignoring the mixture of arousal, curiosity, mild horror and acute embarrassment he felt as L lowered himself onto that thing. There was no ignoring the fleeting facial expressions he made as it slid further and further in, the shock and discomfort of continual adjustment and re-adjustment that gave way to satisfaction as the dildo filled him further and further – Light couldn't tear his gaze away.

L's attention was focused completely, his mouth a small "o", and it was two thirds of the way inside; he groaned from the effort and the anticipation, his insides aching but aching so good...

Oh God – Light snapped out of it and turned his head away – he would **not** think about L in this way – but as soon as this was accomplished, the aforementioned piped up with a husky "Aren't you going to masturbate, Light? I thought you wanted to? I do feel slightly awkward doing this on my own- oh!"

L's eyes widened as his momentary loss of concentration made him slip, and in one swift movement he was impaled almost all the way onto the dildo. His eyes glazed over and a blush coloured his cheeks. He began to wriggle just slightly and mewled, a little sound of wonderment. With a look of delight on his face, he wriggled until all the rest had disappeared inside him, and gasped when he was finally sitting on the floor, skewered upon the dildo – he moved so that he was resting on his ass, his legs splayed; just because he could. He put a finger to his mouth and sat there, panting and trembling, eyes half-lidded, getting used to the stretch. Light thought he looked slightly pleased with himself... he certainly did not look like he felt slightly awkward.

Light began to panic slightly – what should he do? What could _possibly_ be the acceptable thing to do in this situation? Could L be any more indiscrete? Did he have no inhibitions whatsoever? He was actually _facing _Light, for God's sake. Light was about to wrench his eyes away when L shifted again and _rolled _his hips, just once. Light felt a jolt go through him. Another pause, and L was squirming this way and that, trying to get it just right – and Light couldn't look away – L was trembling more and more, moving his hips on top of the toy and then suddenly he yelped and froze, doubling over. He closed his eyes and _moaned_, steadying himself with his forearms in contact with the tiles in front of him. Light's heartbeat fluttered and it felt like a butterfly was flapping in his throat, and then L began to move, rocking his hips in little circles that elicited gasps and the occasional mewl.

The circles gradually increased in size and speed, and then, whimpering, L raised himself, withdrawing about halfway from the dildo, and slid back onto it with another moan. Light's breathing became shaky as he watched L fuck the toy, his voice getting more and more desperate, and then Light was pumping himself in time the motion of L's hips, transfixed, and L was crying out every time he pushed it in and everything was getting warmer, and smoother, and faster, and L was moving up and down on the dildo so urgently now, and his voice trembled in his smooth throat.

Light squeezed his eyes shut, and he could hear the wet sound of L's body and the sounds he made as he was getting close; his cries synchronising with his thrusts and the slapping of his skin as he impaled himself again and again.

L tilted his head back and shook, his voice coming in short yelps –

"Ah – ah – ah – a-aah!" Light's eyes snapped open at the sound, and L seized and tried to get a grip on the wet floor but couldn't, and his hands fluttered over the tiles and his eyes rolled back as he came. Light's orgasm hit him before he realised it, and he was releasing so sweetly, it was so hot, and the water felt like a sea of jelly.

L shook and shook and in some area of his mind heard Light's cries, and as the waves rolled over him, softer and softer, and subsided into a haze, Light was moaning.

L crawled forward, separating himself from the dildo with a grunt, and lay down on his side. He curled up on the tiles, his pants turning into soft sighs. Light was calming too – he could hear him regaining his self-awareness and his embarrassment, suppressing his heavy breathing with even, many-tiered inhalations and exhalations. L found no shame in taking pleasure – he was sure that became apparent to those who spent time around him. He hummed dreamily and rolled over onto his back, lazily letting the shower wash away the evidence of his orgasm. He squirmed a little under the spraying water, running his hands over his now clean stomach.

As Light recovered, gazing down at the floor where he had sunk to his knees, he felt empty. He knew this was a bad idea. He heard L murmuring to himself and looked over at him. Yes, it had definitely been a bad idea.

L hugged himself. He felt so relaxed, so... tender.

"Do you know, I'm in the mood for a cuddle now." he mused.

Light looked at him and how he curled his hands over the delicate, creamy flesh of his sides, the shape of his shoulders and his wet, tangled black hair. He sighed. He felt tired and vincible.

"Well, if you're up for it..."

L turned his head the smallest necessary amount and replied: "Yes, that would suit me."

Light crawled over to where L was and lay down behind him, the lengths of their bodies touching, and it felt good. Light nosed into L's shoulder and L made an almost muted appreciative sound. Light shivered. Yes, definitely a bad idea.

* * *

><p>AN: I stole a few descriptive fragments from the song Horses by Patti Smith. Also, I wrote this for a request on the death note kink meme but here, I've actually removed the kink, which was for L's dildo to be monstrously huge. I think it ended up working better without the kink, which was a bit too... humorous. (I didn't focus on the kink very well in the actual request anyway :3)

Please review, feedback would be particularly valuable because I want to work on my smut writing skills. Do you think the smut itself is too short?


End file.
